my stained body and healed heart
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: this is a sesshoumaru kagome story so i hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own inuyasha or any charaters

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any characters**My stained body and healed heart**

Maybe I should cry anyway on with the story and I may have spelled Inuyashas swords name wrong so bear with me please.

Kagome watched in horror as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's swords clashed. Inuyasha grunted as he let blood spill from his mouth while on the opposing side Sesshoumaru looked rather bored with his weakling half brother and was ready to put him out of his misery.

"Sesshoumaru…you bastard" Inuyasha said a little discomfort in his voice

"Such ill words coming from a lowly mongrel like you" Sesshoumaru stated as he ran towards Inuyasha for the killing blow. Inuyasha deflected the attack but with the price of tetsaiga flying off into the distance. Inuyashas knees buckled as he fell to the ground. "Not even worth killing" Sesshoumaru raised his sword preparing to slice his head clean off. "Yet I have no further interest in prolonging your life" the air changed something was happening. Sesshoumaru's senses sharpened as he jumped a few yards away from his half brother. _This sent it's a sent of a demon yet its coming from Inuyasha whom is a half demon, _Sesshoumaru thought bewildered. Inuyasha head lifted as his eyes were a glowing red and he was baring his newly longed fangs. His eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru towards kagome who was about five feet from him. He got to his feet and charged after kagome

"Inu...yasha?" kagome said getting startled as he ran towards her. She mentally cursed her self for trusting him and removing the sacred beads from his neck. Still as he ran towards her, she couldn't move her body was frozen not obeying any of her minds commands to run the hell away and save her life. His claws sharpened as he slashed at her body. She clutched her side where a pool of crimson liquid drained from. Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself for what he did. He ran over to Inuyasha and punched the ballistic half demon in the face with his poison claw. Kagome looked at Inuyasha lying on the floor unconscious.

"Inuyasha" she mumbled before going unconscious herself. _Stupid woman _he thought_ you could have been killed_. He looked down at her. _Why did I save her?_

Uh…kagome moaned sitting up. She opened her eyes expecting to see kaedes hut instead; she was in a fabulous room lying on a bed. _Where am i? _ She thought getting up and out of bed. She recalled her recent memory. She winced not wanting it to be real. A knocked was heard and a little girl enters.

"Oh Miss Kagome you're awake I thought you were still asleep but since your not is there anything you need?"

"Uh do you know were I am rin?" she asked recognizing the girl

"Yep you're in my lords' castle in the western lands"

"Your lord as in Sesshoumaru?"

"Uhhuh that's the one I was wondering why milord saved you though are you a special person to him?" she asked eyeing kagome

"Uh no I just know him…Sort of"

"Really are you planning to be his mate?"

Kagome got red in the face. "NO!" She shouted waving her hands mistakenly surprised by the girls' boldness

"Are you sure because you're probably the only women milord has had in the castle. And theirs the fact that you're a human and for milord to save you is sort of weird"

"Rin stop interrogating our guest" said a cold voice that sent shivers down kagomes spine

"Yes milord rin will be good," shouted the now go happy girl

'Good" Sesshoumaru said coming into view "I suppose you're feeling better?"

"Uh yeah I feel fine thanks" kagome said" if you don't mind my asking how am I still alive I thought Inuyasha attached me at the side?"

"Its nothing special for a demon to heal a little wound such as that" he stated

"Oh well still in any case I still have to thank you lord Sesshoumaru" kagome said bowing respectfully

"Rest human I'll take you back to the half breed tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said as he turned to left

"No!" kagome shouted the fear in her voice made Sesshoumaru turn and stare at her

"What?"

"I said no I don't know if I could go back to Inuyasha for what he did don't get me wrong I love him but what if next time he actually kills me you wont be there to save me like last time" kagome said on the brink of tears

"Oh no Miss Kagome don't cry" rin said as she ran to the weeping kagome. Rin hugged her

"Thank you rin" kagome said trying to compose herself. Sesshoumaru watched as the human was still weeping that's when he felt something in the pit of his stomach. What was this feeling? A feeling of pain he wanted to go up to the human woman and comfort her from her tears and tell her sweet things. He grunted in his mind and turned to leave.

"Your dinner will be brought up to your room for now get some rest" he said turning to leave believing that if he stood there another second he would give in to this desire growing inside him._ That woman is getting to me_ he thought as he headed towards his chamber _but how after so many years of resisting women all together how am I braking down now?_ Seeing he found no answer he pushed the subject aside but not for long.

Sesshoumaru's room

He was lying on the bed of his room fully relaxed his eyes closed and senses not completely down but slightly no less. The image of kagome came into his mind. Her sweet innocent eyes, her joy free smile. He did not avoid the images but explored further into them until he was fast asleep.

(Sesshoumaru's dream) _he was wondering the garden in the south part of his castle why he was doing this was beyond him. He heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see a beautiful woman running towards him. _

"_Sesshoumaru" the woman said now standing in front of him. He recognized the woman it was kagome! "I was looking for you Sesshoumaru"_

"_For what?" before she got a chance to answer a small cry was heard? He looked down in kagomes arms to see a small what looked like infant covered in a blanket_

"_What's wrong honey" kagome said cooing the baby while at the same time while loosening the blanket. To say he was shocked was an understatement. The child had silver hair and a cute little tail. Whose child is this He thought. The baby turned its head and bared the same markings as Sesshoumaru. He gasped. Was this child his? Without reasoning or without knowing he got the child in his arms._

"_See Sesshoumaru little hichio likes you" kagome said. To her surprise the child and Sesshoumaru both looked at her same. He laughed "like father like son" she giggled she walked over to Sesshoumaru "I love you Sesshoumaru" she said joining her family. Lost in the moment Sesshoumaru answered_

"_I love you too my dear kagome"_

Sesshoumaru jolted awake panting heavily. What was the dream for?

So yeah this is to thank lady karou for the help, I really did need it. I'll make more chappys later until then I'll miss you (teardrops) ja ne! : P okay I admit a little OOCness from both kagome and Sesshoumaru so you'll have to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Don't own Inuyasha sad, sad, sad. Second chapter

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed panting heavily from his dream._ That girl_, he thought, _that girl is getting to me!_ He growled frustrated. _Why, why of all woman this girl?_ He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. _She was a human a priestess a pitiful, worthless, disgusting human that was also caring, beautiful, loving, woman who could unfreeze his frozen heart-_ he stopped himself before he could continue the thought any further. He got out of bed and left his room. He was walking down the halls when a figure caught his eyes. He looked over to the window where he saw the figure. It was that girl, kagome! She seemed troubled

"What's wrong why aren't you in bed?" he asked walking over to her. She jumped looking behind her in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Oh lord Sesshoumaru you startled me."

"Why aren't you in bed?" he repeated his question

"Oh I couldn't really sleep I've had a lot on my mind" she said. He studied her. She had on a dark midnight blue kimono with red fireworks decorations on it. Her hair had grown fairly long and it was down to her waist, her face was still warm and loving plus her figure was still perfect. He caught his breath when he realized he was falling for this woman. "Um is their something wrong lord sessho"- she was stopped when he pulled her into his embrace.

"It's becoming very difficult in trying to resist you kagome," she gasped in his kimono. "What are you doing to me kagome?"

"Um L-Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome I think I might be falling in love with you my little human" kagome was shocked. The ice prince of the western lands just said that he was falling in love with her! She shakily put her arms around him and cried. Letting herself out in this one embrace from the one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho. He heard and felt her cry to him, so he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He held her tighter and stroked her back.

"It's alright, it's alright I'm here kagome" he heard her murmur a soft 'thank you'. He let out a small smile and let her go. "Go to bed kagome it's late", he stated as he turned to leave.

"Um Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes?" he turned slightly

"Goodnight."

"Yes goodnight to you too my kagome"

** THE MORNING!**

Kagome yawned as she got out of bed stretching slightly. _I had the most bizarre dream._ She thought with a laugh,_ like that could ever happen._ After a moment or two of trying to wake up a little more a knock resigned on her bedroom door.

"Come in.", she said sitting on the edge of the bed. To her surprise, shippo was entering the room.

"Kagome!" the little fox shouted running into her arms

"S-Shippo what are you doing here?" she asked holding the teary fox

"Well one moment I was on Inuyashas case for how you got away and the next I was being taken by Sesshoumarus' toad servant thing on the dragon!" shippo explained wide-eyed

"Really I wonder why"-. She was cut short when a knock resigned on her door once more but this time entered Sesshoumaru who looked rather tired.

"Um lord Sesshoumaru is something bothering you?" kagome asked sounding as polite as possible when in the lords presence. Yet still he didn't answer and continued to stare at them

(Sesshoumarus thought)

Earlier this morning

He had woke up just like any other day yet he caught the sent of kagome on him. He wondered exactly on how it got on him but then after a short moment of racking hid brain he remembered the events that happened last night. He seriously gasped on what he did what the human._ You might have just kissed her and ask for her hand in marriage._ He thought to himself. He sighed getting up to find the human woman for reasons he still didn't know but had a strange feeling in wanting to see her.

(End of Sesshoumarus thoughts)

"Uh Sesshoumaru?" she said again. Finally, he looked down at her and the fox

"I sent for him earlier this morning seeing how you usually spend most of your time with him when you're with the half breed," he said finding it very hard in trying to break eye contact with the woman

"Oh thank you then" she said with a smile, that made Sesshoumarus heart swell.

"Very well meet me in the dinning chamber in about half an hour kagome," he said as he turned to leave

"Alright" kagome said getting up from the bed to get ready


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of my stained body and healed heart: don't own Inuyasha or the characters except my little hichio

Third chapter of my stained body and healed heart: don't own Inuyasha or the characters except my little hichio

Kagome yawned slightly walking over to the closet and picking out a beautiful lavender kimono with a silver haori.

"So kagome what exactly are you doing in Sesshoumarus castle?" shippo asked sitting on the bed.

"Well it's sort of hard to explain but lord Sesshoumaru saved me from Inuyasha because he turned into a demon while they were fighting and went after me. I had a gash on my stomach and thought I was going to die but then I wound up here safe and sound."

Kagome explained the situation to shippo.

''Are you planning on staying here kagome everyone really misses you?" Shippo said looking at his adopted mother

"I-I don't know if I could trust Inuyasha again it's scary to think if Sesshoumaru wasn't there I would have ended up dead"

"Yeah but he's the one who started the fight in the first place!"

"Do you know that for sure shippo?"

"Well no.''

"Plus Inuyasha has kikyo all to himself now I'm sure he's happy I'm gone." Kagome said picking up shippo and exiting the room.

"But kag-"

"That's enough shippo I don't want to speak about this again okay?"

"Yes mom" shippo said leaning on his mother

"Thanks shippo" kagome said entering a large dining room. She seen rin eating breakfast and lord Sesshoumaru drinking some liquid, probably tea.

"Good morning" kagome said taking a seat on a chair while shippo hopped on the one beside her

"Good morning miss kagome!" rin exclaimed. Sesshoumaru looked up and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Kagome looked beautiful. _What a good mate you have picked out boy, _Sesshoumarus inner demon remarked

'She is not my mate'

_'Yet' _his inner demon cracked

'Stop this foolish talk'

_' I'm not the one who called her mine yesterday plus the burning desire to jump her and claim her is entirely yours but I cant blame ya she's a wild one'_

'I have something called self control' Sesshoumaru remarked back

'_You'll lose all the self control you have once she underneath you as bare as the day she was born whimpering with such pleasure_' Sesshoumarus' fingers twitched '_tell me straight boy don't you want this woman to open her legs to you and only you?_'

'That's not the point she's a human'

'_So if your half brother mated her it wouldn't bother you?_'

'I'd never allow that I'd rip his heart out that goes for any one who dare lays a hand on my mate!" Sesshoumaru thought violently

'_Oh so now she's yours?_ Sesshoumaru didn't respond back so the demons voice faded the last thing he heard was its laugh. He sighed it was no use arguing with his demon. He coolly greeted kagome while she took a bite of her morning breakfast.

"So how do you feel kagome better than yesterday?" rin asked finishing her meal

"Yes I feel a whole lot better thanks to lord Sesshoumaru."

"I told you that wound was nothing any demon could have lived with it." Sesshoumaru remarked

"Well still in any case I have you to thank I am forever in your debt lord Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru studied the woman for a brief moment before getting up and leaving to his office.

'I don't have time to think of the woman as this Sesshoumarus mate'

'_Who are you trying to fool boy?_' the inner demon said once again making Sesshoumaru lose his cool even if for a brief moment. '_You should be happy that the woman even trusts you enough to let you near her after you tried countless times time to kill her for your half brothers sword._'

'It was my fathers' last fang.'

'_So you'd give up a woman who is beautiful loving towards your ward and can bear you powerful and strong pups just for a sword foolish indeed Sesshoumaru.'_

'Shut up.'

_'Hey I'm just saying if it was up to me I would take the woman and let no one lese touch her rather than a sword plus,_ his demon sneered, _with her she can steal tetsaiga for you. Then you would have all three of your fathers great swords plus a beautiful mate by your side.'_ with that the demon once again left the great lord of the western lands in his own thoughts.

'Maybe we can try out that idea all I need is to make her mine for good' Sesshoumaru snickered every so lightly as he entered his office.

Kinda short I know sorry but I'm sort of in a slump so her are some choices for my next chapter:

have Sesshoumaru see kagome in the hot spring and lose control of his so called 'self control'

let Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet in the garden and share a romantic moment

Inuyashas brakes into the castle to take kagome back

Sesshoumaru marks kagome but doesn't mate her

Okay press the little purplish button and tell me what I should do if you want the next chapter that is!


	4. Chapter 4

Forth chapter of stained body healed heart

I decided to go with number1 & 4 so I hope you like ;p

Sesshomaru walked around his castle grounds ignoring the scent of kagome that littered some areas. He often wondered what his father would think of him if he told him he was falling for a human girl. His beast told him once that his father would probably be proud that his cold as ice son could and would have a suitable mate that loved him and that he could love in return. He wanted to laugh at loud at his beast stupidity but didn't because he knew deep inside he loved the miko like no other. Night was falling quick but was still light enough that you probably could go out side for a good hour before it got pitch black. He sighed it was a good hour before dinner and the great demon lord felt in no mood to do never-ending paper work.

'What am I going to do?' He pondered

**'You could go and visit our future mate.'** His demon suggested

'I will do no such thing'

**'Lighten up I was only suggesting.'**

'Perhaps a good bath should calm my nerves.' Sesshomaru though while heading towards the eastern indoor hot springs.

'When do you think beast this Sesshomaru should ask kagome to court?"

**'So now you consider it to claim the soon bearer of our pups' **the demon laughed.

'I have already started to think of a way to ask he-' his train of thought was stopped when he opened the hot springs door and walked in only to hear a shriek moments later. His vision becoming less hazy than it was he looked over to where the sound was heard to see kagome trying her best to cover herself with her hands. His eyes roamed to her face to her neck noting to himself how good it would look to see to his mating claim would look placed on her neck. To her chest area-he felt a flare come across him as he felt himself slowly losing control. 'Not now of all times!' Sesshomaru thought feeling his heat boil for the woman. He heard kagome gasp as his eyes hazed over in a light tint of red.

''kagome.'' he breathed out roughly finding it hard to breath

"Is every thing all right lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked scared of what was happening. He steadily started moving towards her ignoring the way his pants got wet when walking into the hot springs (a/n Sesshomaru only has his pants on and nothing more, sorry for not adding that little detail.)

"Kagome…I need to ask something of you?" he reached her closer. She could find the will power to move away from his approaching form

"w-what is it lord Sesshomaru"

"Don't call me by my title call me by my name." he said standing in front of kagome, heat consuming almost the last of his sanity. He had to ask kagome this before he lost it.

"Alright"

"Do you lust for me kagome?"

"What?" she asked blushing deeply at his words and pointing her head down ward

"By your actions I see you do?"

"Lord se-"

"Don't use my title"

"Sesshomaru it's not right even if we did mate we could have a child it would be a hanyou''

"Heh" Sesshomaru or what was left of him, sighed "you miss understand I hate my half brother who is a hanyou because my father took another mate that was not his first.''

"Then sesshoma-ahh!" before she could finish his fangs were sunk into her neck his sanity he once had was gone.

A/N

It was short but my wrist is starting to hurt so I'll stop for today tell me what you think should happen next or should I possibly have a lemon and if yes I need five reviews saying yes to lemon or no next chappy. Ha ha ha black mail works!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
